Bullet
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Simple is not in Steven dictionary.
1. Chapter 1

Danny ran after his partner, danger on legs it was meant to be a simple statement collection then onto the bar to join the rest of the team, but no never with Steve round.

A gun shot had Danny slowing down taking the nest corner with caution, he spotted Steve crouched behind a dumpster, Danny took in the surrounding area trying to track the shooter but before that could happen he felt a hot burning pain in his chest looking down he watched blood blossom through the dark blue material of his shirt.

Steve heard the second shot and took advantage of his training skills easily locating the shooter and hit him clean in the head and watched him tumble from the rubbish pile in the corner.

Danny sank down the wall as dark spots danced in front of his eyes. He hated getting shot especially when his favourite shirt was involved he was starting to contemplate wearing a black bag to work it would save a fortune on his shopping and cleaning bill.

Steve went to check on the shooter not realising that Danny had been shot, pulling his phone out he called HPD to help with the clean up, turning he saw that Danny was sitting on the dirty floor leaning heavily on the wall. Running across to him he could see the dark stain on his shirt.

Crouching next to Danny he started to unbutton his shirt, noticing the bullet wound just above his heart, looking into his eyes he lowered him to the floor turning him on to his back and pushed down on the wound. Danny started to cough causing blood to trickle down the corner of his lip.

"Hey, don't even think that you're leaving me, I am not going to be the bad guy in all this"

Danny winced as Steve increased the pressure, he closed his eyes he was tired and cold, if cold was even possible in the hot Hawaiian sun. Steve had never been as happy as he was at that point when the ambulance pulled up taking over the treatment placing an oxygen mask over his face and inserting IV's into his arms. Steve moved out of the way wrapping his arms around himself.

Kono and Chin entered the emergency area at the hospital finding Steve sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs, hands covered in dry blood.

"Boss ?"

Steve stood from the chair shaking out the cramp in his legs, he had been sat there for about an hour, Danny had been rushed straight into surgery as the bullet had punched his lung and become lodged near his heart. He wrapped his arms around the cousins he needed grounded before he vanished into a full blown breakdown.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve felt numb, just for once he wished that he had listened to Danny, that way he wouldn't be sitting here in the emergency department waiting for news good or bad.

Danny had Grace that weekend he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his little girl and now Steve had taken more of that time away from him. Every time a Doctor or Nurse walked through the waiting area he moved to his feet being careful not wake Kono. Chin brought more coffee Steve wasn't sure how much more he could drink before he exploded.

"Family of Danny Williams"

Steve leaped to his feet spilling his coffee and knocking Kono's arm making her jump to a start, the Doctor shook Steve's hand monitoring to the family suite, Steve refused to sit he had been doing that for the last seven hours "The Doctor's medical explanation scrambled through his brain but few words stuck there. Heart, lungs, ventilator, bullet moved, Spinal column and paralysis.

Steve felt like he was suffocating he needed air, turning he broke free from the small room and ran through the emergency area bursting through the doors he continued to run until his lungs burned and he legs begged for realise, Steve screamed as he collapsed pulling his knees to his chest he allowed the tears to flow.

Kono tried to follow after Steve but Chin grabbed her elbow requesting the Doctor showed them to Danny, right now Chin was burying his anger Steve never stopped to think about his actions he always knew his shoot first ask questions later attitude was going to end badly but up until now they had both been lucky but that luck may have just run out.

The Doctor made them wait outside the ICU wanting to make sure that Danny had been settled and was ready for visitors, Chin wrapped his arm around Kono this was hitting her hard as it had always been Danny that had believed in everything that she had achieved and had always been there for her when the shit hit the fan with Adam.

The Doctor reappeared monitoring them to follow him, the lights were soft machines bleeped around them monitoring the life that occupied the ICU beds. The Doctor stood outside a curtained off area and warned them of the machines and tubes that were keeping Danny stable, pulling back the curtain made Kono let out a horrified whimper, Danny looked like something out of terminator he was small and frail with a hint of blue to his lips. Wires and tubes came out of every square inch of his body his upper half was covered in a white bandage spotted with blood; a brace was bolted to his shaved head and supported by his shoulders.

The Doctor explained that because of the position of the bullet the brace was there to prevent any movement which might result in damage to the spine. Advising that visiting time was limited he turned and left.

Kono walked across to the bed laying her hand gently on Danny's careful not to knock anything, she couldn't find the words simply opting on contact, Chin stood behind her Steve should be here to see this, a wake up call to his latest stunt.

Visiting time was as limited as the Doctor had warned and that was understandable considering the severity of Danny's injury. Chin and Kono walked in silence as they left the hospital, Kono was wracked with concern over both Danny and Steve. Chin on the other hand was seeing red Steve had no right to hide from this.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve parked his truck in the parking zone at the punch bowl, the wind drifted gently and silently through the trees making the leaves dance, the air was cooler as the evening drifted in, he left soft foot prints in the grass as he headed towards his fathers grave.

Standing there he felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks, he quickly rubbed them away he had no right to cry, he was starting to get to weak it was affecting his judgement any other time he would have taken the shooter down before he even fired once. But he felt like he had lost a part of him when Catherine had left he never realised how much he loved her but that love had made him sloppy.

He was not made for civilian life, he belonged to the Navy, there was nothing here for him on this island, his father dead, his mother was as good as dead, Mary had started her own life in New York, the love he never realised he had was in another country and now he had shattered Grace's precious heart by not protecting her father.

Steve knew that Danny would never want to see him again, who would blame him, he dropped the single rose on his fathers grave his mind up. He walked back to the truck tonight he would drink himself into nothingness where he wouldn't hurt anyone tomorrow he would belong to the Navy again.

Chin watched from a distance noticing the rejection in Steve's body language, the anger boiled inside him but tonight was not right for venting it, he allowed Steve to feel the pain that he had created, starting the bike he made his way back to the hospital he may not be able to stay at Danny's side but they had no rules to crashing in the waiting area.

The morning sun streamed through Steve's window making his head pound turning did nothing to ease the churning in his stomach it simply resulted in a mad dash to the bathroom dropping to his knees he prayed to the toilet god. After a good fifteen minutes of dry heaves he pulled himself up by the sink and turned on the tap splashing water over his face looking up he hardly recognised the image starring back, images of Danny lying on the dirty floor of the alley bleeding to death flashed in front of his eyes, slipping from the sweat soaked joggers he stepped into the shower not even allowing it to warm, smiling to himself he remembered how annoying he was to Danny with his three minute showers he never once let slip that at weekends and when Catherine came round three minutes was a swear word.

Chin stretched peeling himself out of the hospital chair and headed for the coffee machine looking down at the watch he was surprised at the time he must have been more tired then he thought. Empting two coffee's he headed towards the ICU he knew that visiting times weren't for another two hours but all he wanted was reassurance before he headed back to the palace. The nurses smiled they were a little more understanding of the police due to their working hours never really working with the hospitals. Chin stood in front of the bed resting his hand on top of Danny's hopeful that the contact would help to comfort him a little according to the night shift it had been a long and uncomfortable night for Danny, the machines were spiking all over the place and they were finding it hard keeping him stable.

"Fight this Danny"

With that he left knowing that he would simply be in the way of the early morning shift checks, walking into the morning air sent a shiver down his spine he swore that the temperature had dropped since Danny had been shot. Climbing onto his bike he sped away from the hospital debating on his destination, he knew from the night before that Steve was going back to the Navy least there he wouldn't be a hindrance to Danny's recovery and if he did fully recover he wouldn't end up back in the hospital days later or worse dead. Steve may not have any worries but Danny did and number one was Grace.

Kono woke later than she usually did knowing that Five O was most likely not going to be up and running probably for a month or two, paper work was still going to be there no matter what time she went in, sitting up on the bed she rubbed her hands through her hair a sad thought drifted through her mind Danny loved his hair and now it was gone shaved to bolt a contraption there to stop possible paralysis. She padded to the kitchen grabbing a coffee and bagel picking up her phone she flicked through the contacts until she found Steve's number she had intended on phoning him last night but Chin had promised to check on him and she had crashed the minute she laid on her bed.

Her call went straight to divert each time she tried, tossing the phone on the bed she slipped on her clothes and left her place and headed towards Steve's letting herself in she found the house vacant. Shaking her head she left and headed towards the hospital to check on Danny hoping to find Steve there. Entering the ICU area she found Danny's bed empty her heart stopped. She hurried back to the desk panicking finding Danny's nurse she bombarded her with questions tears streaming down her face.

The nurse told her that Danny had started to have difficulties and was taken back into surgery and that so far everything was going well.

She collapsed as relief washed through her she was not coping well she started shaking, she could hear someone calling her name but the darkness crept further into her vision, she felt an oxygen mask being slipped over her mouth, then she was floating and then nothing.

Chin pulled into the hospital, he had been informed of Kono's collapse, entering her room he found her peacefully sleeping an oxygen mask covered best part of her face but the dark circles told a different story, it was hard to believe that it had only been 24 hrs, sitting in the chair he rubbed his hands over his face everything had turned to shit.

Steve finished signing the paper work that gave Danny ownership of his house after all said and done what use would he have with it, he had a meeting with the Governor and his resignation was final. He now sat in the hospital parking lot with the letter in his hand explaining everything he knew Chin was there his bike was parked just outside the main entrance he didn't want to explain anything, once Danny opened his letter he could read it to the others by that time Steve would be long gone.

Stepping out of his truck he slipped on his cap and walked into the hospital receiving the location of the ICU he walked carefully towards his destination fully alert to those around him trying to assess Chin's location. Stepping into ICU he walked up to the desk receiving a puzzled looked he gave the nurse a letter explaining that it was to be giving only to Danny Williams and no one else. The nurse took the letter and placed it with Mr Williams other personal belonging's Steve turned and started to walk away a small part of him wanted to see Danny but he knew that if he did then leaving would become harder.

**Thank you to everyone for you're positive reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday seemed to blend into each other, Nursing shifts changed Doctors alternated but Danny seemed no closer to waking up. He had been in and out of surgery to repair one problem after another it was like he was giving up the fight. Chin had managed to get him moved to a more private room meaning they could spend more time with him.

Moving out of the way as another nurse came in checking his vitials scribbling them down on his chart taking more blood she smiled at Chin and left. Chin looked down at his watch it was almost time for their shift swap taking one last look at Danny he decided that it was safe enough to do a coffee run.

Kono picked up a few magazines before heading towards Danny's room, she had spent the last 3 days reading everything at one point she had changed her strategy and found the best girlie books and was hoping to wake Danny even if is was just to be insulted but it hadn't worked and when he had flat lined she vowed not to do it again.

Pushing the door open she almost dropped the magazines when she found Danny starring at her, Kono put the magazines on the side table hitting the call button gripping his hand hoping to calm the panic in his eyes Chin entered the room at the same time as the medical staff panicking that something had happened to Danny, instead he found Danny looking directly at Kono as she massaged his head whispering calming words.

The medical staff started hurrying around him checking the machines and his chart, "Mr Williams" Danny's eyes followed across to the Doctor who gave him a warm comforting smile "I would like to remove the tube from your throat before I explain why you are here and why you are unable to move, I will need you to give a deep cough on the count of three" Danny blinked he was panicking he felt like he was suffocating after the count he coughed as hard as he could gagging as he tube slipped out of this throat several ice chips replaced it cooling the soreness "Good; You arrived 2 weeks ago suffering for a gun shot wound to your chest, you have under gone extensive surgery to repair the damage done by the bullet as it passed through your chest cavity, you will still need to have a canella to help with your breathing which the nurse will organise, you are wearing a brace due the position of the bullet we are currently waiting for the swelling to subside before attempting to remove it, , I will allow you to rest tonight but tomorrow we will arrange another ultrasound to check the position of the bullet and if the swelling has subsided enough to take you back into surgery. Is there anything that you would like to ask?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing 2 weeks; he went to shake his head suddenly remembering the brace. "Okay Mr Williams if you do think of anything please feel free to ask my medical team, you have a small button set up for you so that if the pain becomes to much you can administer a small dose of morphine however the machine is set so that you are unable to overdose" Smiling again she left the room.

Kono stroked his face "It's good to see you awake, everyone has been asking about you, starting to wonder what to tell them"

Chin stood silently to one side, he was wondering how long it was going to be before Danny realised that Steve was missing at the moment in time he was most likely trying to digest the information that the Doctor had given him, He watched Danny click for the morphine and within a few minutes his eyes slipped closed as he was resting again, Kono placed his hand under the covers stepping back she felt the relief wash through her she picked up one of the magazines and sat in the vacant chair looking across at Chin she noticed something but couldn't place her finger on it. Chin excused himself he needed some fresh air and time away from the hospital, Danny was back with them and stable it was safe to have a night off he knew deep down that Kono was not going to be leaving the hospital any time soon.

The next morning the sun flooded into Danny's room, wincing at the light he took a little time to adjust looking to the side he expected to see Steve but was pleasantly surprised to see Kono curled into the chair like a cat, smiling he tried to reach for the water but simply resulting in knocking the jug over and hydrating the floor instead Kono peeled herself out of the chair examining the ever increasing puddle reprimanding Danny for not waking her she headed out to the nurses station to re-fill, pouring out a glass she placed a straw between his lips, after a while she placed the glass back on the side.

"Where's Steve"

Kono felt like a deer caught in head lights but she was quickly reprieved as the Doctor came in with a group of medical students, nodding at Daniel she slipped from the room. Danny was in Safe hands and she had plenty of paper work to catch up on at the Palace. She knew it wasn't going to take Danny long before he started to ask questions. Parking up in the palace car park she noticed Chin's bike by the entrance, walking into the main area she found him flicking through Navy files.

"His gone isn't he"

Chin gave her a pained smile, he didn't realise that she was in the room but he was glad that she now knew. He hated allowing Steve to leave but he was angry and didn't trust himself not to kill him, his family meant so much to him they had only known each other for five years but it was filled with happy and sad moments, Kono squeezed his shoulder they were going to have to break the news to Danny but decided between them to wait until after the next operation they couldn't allow him to get stressed out plus they would find it difficult to keep him in the hospital.

After a long day of paperwork and following up leads on cold cases, they stopped along the way for a quick bite to eat and a coffee to get them through the evening, stepping into Danny's room they found it vacant returning to the nurses station they discovered that he had been taken down to surgery due to the bullets position. Kono felt a little guilty that she hadn't been there but as Chin had pointed out they couldn't have done anything different being there.

They were woken from an uncomfortable slumber as Danny was wheeled back in disappointedly back on the ventilator but the brace had been removed and replaced with a hard neck collar attached to a chest brace but it was going to give him a little more freedom. The Doctor explained that everything had gone better then expected and with some physio that Danny should be up on his feet in the next two to three days as with every back injury the sooner the patient was up and around the better the recovery. He was only back on the ventilator due precaution. Kono was going to throw one hell of a party when this was all over, but she knew the hardest part was going to be when Danny realised that Steve had done a runner.

The next morning was rather uneventful Danny was showing little sign of waking the ventilator and heart monitor was the only noise to fill the room, the Doctors and medical team came and done their checks and took more blood scribbling on his notes. It was late evening by the time Danny showed any signs of waking up luckily this time he didn't have to worry about the ventilator as the nurse had removed it early afternoon and replaced it with an oxygen mask, "Steve" Kono looked across at Chin he wasn't even fully awake and already asking.

"Steve is in a meeting with the Governor"

Danny opened his eyes slowly someone had taken it upon themselves to turn the lights down, he was grateful that the brace was gone it was bloody uncomfortable, he was is a grouchy mood "You two are really bad liars" Chin knew Danny wasn't going to except their feeble tales he stepped up to the side of the bed laying his hand on Danny's shoulder being shadowed by Kono, their approach made Danny panic, was he not the only one who had been shot oh god was Steve dead?, Sensing the panic the two quickly reassured him.

"Steve left this for you"

Kono pulled the letter from her pants pocket, Danny took the letter studying the writing "Son of a Bitch" he pulled the oxygen mask off before he tore open the letter and started too read, the two could tell he was getting more then a little upset as the heart monitor started to spike they knew it was what Danny quoted as a Dear Danny letter "Coward" he screwed the letter up and threw it as far as he was possible which simply resulted in it landing at Kono's feet "What right has he to do this and what right did you two have to let him" The machine started to blare Danny started having difficulty breathing Kono hit the call button trying to calm him down while Chin replaced the oxygen mask but Danny simply shrugged them off "Get….out"

The Doctor instructed them to leave she was none to happy at the current situation her patient was showing excellent signs of improvement and the two people in the room had managed to push that recovery back, Kono paced the corridor hot tears streaked her face, Chin simply stood there starring at Danny's door hating Steve even more. This situation was 100% his fault and he wasn't here to pick up the pieces, Danny needed his strong stubborn attitude and Chin hadn't realised that until now.

Chin's mind was made up he was going to find Steve and with that he stormed from the hospital leaving Kono to deal with the aftermath, half and hour later the Doctor stepped out of the room "We had to sedate him so we could regulate his breathing, I do not know what happened in there but if it happens again I will ban the both of you" looking around she noticed that the other culprit had vacated shaking her head in annoyance she left.

Kono stepped back into the room Danny was sleeping but he was far beyond peaceful, stepping towards the bed she picked up the letter she knew it was personal but she didn't care at that point she wanted to know what had Danny so cross as if she didn't already know. She slipped into the chair pulling the spare blanket across her legs tears slipped down her cheeks as she read everything was turning to shit and her family was falling apart she didn't even know if Danny would want her there when he woke up.


End file.
